The Present
by alexiconofstars
Summary: Abi's heaving bosoms do not appear in this story.


The evening party of the two ladies, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy was, not unpleasantly to the gentlemen, disturbed by the addition of a very pretty cousin of Miss Eliza Bennett's.

She came upon quite a scene. Miss Bingley was engrossed by Mr. Darcy, her sister scarcely less so; and as for , by whom Elizabeth sat, he was an indolent man, who lived only to eat, drink, and play at cards; who, when he found her to prefer a plain dish to a ragout, had nothing to say to her. Indeed, upon the entry of Miss Abi H—-, they none of them had much to say. She made quiet introductions and anxiously joined Elizabeth.

When dinner was over, Elizabeth and Abi went directly to Jane, and Miss Bingley

began abusing them as soon as they were out of the room. Of Miss H—, there was little to say; of Eliza, much. Her manners were pronounced to be very bad indeed, a mixture of pride and impertinence; she had no conversation, no style, no beauty. Mrs. Hurst thought the same, and added:

"She has nothing, in short, to recommend her, but being an excellent walker. I shall never forget her appearance this morning. She really looked almost wild."

"She did, indeed, Louisa. I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to come at all! Why must she be scampering about the country, because her sister had a cold? Her hair, so untidy, so blowsy!"

"Yes, and her cousin! Jane is hardly suffering from a fatal disease. I fail to see the need for such a hurried addition."

Caroline, vexed and distracted, spoke without caution.

"My word, did I hear correctly? Is she an abbess?" she asked of no one in particular.

Mrs. Hurst laughed. "Why, Caroline, you are being quite stupid. Her name is Abbey something or the other. She is an Abbey, not an Abbess."

Mr. Hurst stirred. "Abyss?"

Mrs. Hurst took a moment to recall her husband's three thousand a year before choosing to remain silent.

Caroline practically paced. One very pretty girl was fine. Charles could be taken in hand and reminded of his duties later on. Mr. Darcy's interest in the unlikely Miss Eliza was of more concern. And this cousin! Though her hair was more voluminous than was quite fashionable, it was flaxen. She had an open countenance and might prove injurious to Caroline's plans for happiness.

Miss Bingley continued to rail against Miss Bennett: her petticoats, her general demeanour and the overwhelming paucity of her family connexions were attacked. Caroline and Mrs. Hurst continued much beyond the point of interest of the rest of their party.

With a renewal of tenderness, however, they returned to Jane's room on leaving the dining-parlour, and sat with her till summoned to coffee. She was still very poorly, and neither Elizabeth nor Abi would not quit her at all, till late in the evening, when they had the comfort of seeing her sleep, and when it seemed rather right than pleasant that they should go downstairs herself. On entering the drawing-room they found the whole party at loo, and were immediately invited to join them. Abi joined but Elizabeth, making her sister the excuse, said she would amuse herself for the short time she could stay below, with a book. Mr. Hurst looked at her with astonishment.

"Do you prefer reading to cards?" said he; "that is rather singular."

"Miss Eliza Bennet," said Miss Bingley, "despises cards. She is a great

reader, and has no pleasure in anything else."

No one noticed the raised eyebrows of Miss H— or her swift intake of breath. Though she had promised to hold her tongue, she had very little inclination to abide rudeness.

"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure," cried Elizabeth; "I am not a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things." She daren't meet the eyes of her cousin.

"In nursing your sister I am sure you have pleasure," said Bingley; "and I hope it will be soon increased by seeing her quite well."

Elizabeth thanked him from her heart, and then walked towards the table where a few books were lying. He immediately offered to fetch her others-all that his library afforded.

"And I wish my collection were larger for your benefit and my own credit; but I am an idle fellow, and though I have not many, I have more than I ever looked into."

Elizabeth assured him that she could suit herself perfectly with those in the room. Meanwhile, Abi was quietly relieving Mr. Hurst of his previously unmolested winnings.

"I am astonished," said Miss Bingley, "that my father should have left so small a collection of books. What a delightful library you have at Pemberley, Mr. Darcy!"

"It ought to be good," he replied, "it has been the work of many generations."

"And then you have added so much to it yourself, you are always buying

books."

"I cannot comprehend the neglect of a family library in such days as these."

"Are you well acquainted with the library at Pemberley, Miss Bingley?" Abi asked, abruptly.

"I am well acquainted with most of Pemberley," Caroline started, clearly prepared to exalt in its praises for the duration.

"How lucky you are," Abi interrupted innocently, "to have been able to read so many novels!"

Caroline blushed.

"I do not read novels," she said, disgruntled and insulted.

"Oh, my apologies. You have far more refined taste than myself! You must have had the benefit of all the classics: Plato, Sophocles, Aristotle, and I know not how many others."

Caroline was perplexed. Convinced as she was that reading was vulgar, she was unable to reconcile her thoughts with the observation that Mr. Darcy at least found it a desirable pass time. As usual, her spite won out.

"I read precisely what I ought," she said. The entire room was focussed on the tête-à-tête.

"How very correct of you! I am dreadfully fond of novels and history. I confess that I would devour a library such as you describe."

Caroline was unsure if she was being insulted.

"I am familiar with all rooms at Pemberley. I do not linger in the library when there are so many other fascinating rooms to visit!" she ejaculated.

Mr. Darcy blushed. There is one room, he thought, to which you shall never be invited.

"Why, Mr. Hurst, you're out of cards!," Abi said, breaking the spell.


End file.
